Define Love
by SapphireMistress
Summary: A project that takes three kids into a confusing maze that leads them into unexpected twists and turns, and a whole lot of emotional whirlwinds...will they get out, or will they turn to a dead end?
1. Chapter 1

**Define Love**

**A piece by:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: If you noticed the title, it's actually not mine ^_^ If you read **_**Blood or Jam'**_**s story "Crimson Tears", it's a title on one of her chapters, so I dedicate this premiere chappie to her ^_^. This title just came in my head one day, and the whole valentine concept was on, then the whole thing came together. I know it's March already, but yeah…sorry about that… You might find some fluff… (I honestly don't know if there's some fluff, because I subconsciously write this…I'm in a trance whenever I write.) I don't know if there's going to be lemon…not really sure, but the chances are really to a low. And check out the poll for this story! I already chose, but I want your opinion…and opinions can change everything! POWER TO THE PEOPLE! WOO HOO! On with the tale!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DEATH NOTE SERIES OR ANYTHING IN IT! If I did, L won't *spoiler* die, Matt and Mello…or Mello and Near would be together, and L and Light would be together as well…but I don't, so yeah….**

**TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA OWN DEATH NOTE, FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE!**

**Chapter 1: "The First Quote"**

The three boys stared at each other in horror as they realized who their group mates are, and what their project is…

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY I'M WITH ALBINO FREAK OVER HERE!" the oldest of the three said. He was munching his chocolate bar so ferociously, that a nutcracker would be brittle compared to him.

"Jeez, calm down Mello. It's just a project. Besides, you do have me." The redhead gamer said. He adjusted his goggles to let his vision become more focused on the screen on the PSP that he's playing.

"Yes, Mello-kun…why don't you listen to Matt-kun? It helps if you do. He's like an anger management program in handy." The youngest, pale-albino, pj-wearing boy said, as he carefully assembled his Transformer model back to its vehicle mode.

Matt, the redhead, chuckled at the statement.

"Oh, you shut the heck up….Can't we just work separately, _then_ put everything together? That works better for me…really…"

"I'm sorry Mello, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You three are going to work together, and submitting this project together."

"But Mr. Matsuda, I can't work with albino twit!"

"Oh well, I guess you just have to suck it up Mello. You clearly know that in offices today, and in many more other places that there are people you will have to work with and you don't really like them. Just work with them. You don't necessarily have to like them…just work with them, and do your best!"

"Ugh…I can't believe I'm working with _him._" Mello, the chocolate-eating blonde, said as he sat down on the chair closer to Matt, the gamer.

"Urgh more…I can't believe he's actually giving us this project! It's so…_lame_…for a lack of a better word." Matt kept on twiddling his thumbs on the buttons of the system.

"Alright, here is the project. I'll explain it to you right now….First, your groups will be given a famous quote about love, and try to relate it with your own personal experiences. Write it in your individual journals, and you can share it if you wanted to. Second, find a song that has either the exact quote, or that has the same meaning as the quote. I know you can do this on your own, but…here's the thing you can't do on your own…come up with some ideas for a skit or a presentation of your quotes, and use it well! This is your Individual Study Unit project, because our next unit is all about love…and it's February! The love month!"

"And yet you're still single…" Mello chuckled.

"T-that is so not true, Mello." Their Religious Studies teacher, Mr. Matsuda said.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Sir…maybe that imaginary girlfriend will go away…" Mello sneered, and munched on his chocolate again.

"That's it, Mello. Fifteen marks off of your next unit test."

"W-what?! B-but—"

"No buts or whatsoever. Disrespecting a teacher in class? Docking marks off is just a minor thing. You should be sent to the office for that, Mello." Mr. Matsuda is now glaring daggers towards Mello's direction.

The blonde sighed, went up to the front to talk to his teacher, and sat back down again.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Mello. I am going to dock marks off whether you apologize or not. This has happened too many times, and you should learn your lesson by now.

"Alright…" Mello crumpled the foil, and put it in Matt's vest pocket.

"Alright, take that frickin foil out of my pocket, you jerkface." Matt hissed.

"Fine, fine." Mello dug in the vest, and took the foil out.

"Alright…the first quote for your group is...let's see…'Love hurts'"

"That's a classic one…" Near, the albino simply stated.

"I doubt Near can help us with anything at all in here…I think he doesn't have emotions." Mello whispered to Matt.

"Uh-huh…let's just wait and see, shall we?"

"Alright…" Mello huffed.

"_If you only knew, Mello…If you only knew…"_

The albino boy thought, as he started twirling a strand of hair around his small index finger.

**AN: O_O …OOOOOOOO what a cliffhanger over there! XD what does Near mean by if only Mello knew??? XD You'll find out in the next chappie of this thing…**

**Updates List: For my multitasking self…**

**Permanent: I updated it, and currently working on the 8****th**** chappie…it's pretty long…**

**Angel of Mine: too lazy to actually work on the 3****rd**** chappie, but I am working on it…it's just dragging along, though…sorry…(sweatdrops)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Define Love**

**Chapter 2: "Love Hurts"**

**AN: This is a hard time for me, ne? XD I have all these ideas, and I just have to put them down on paper, and it's almost getting in the way of my original fics…I only write one genre dominantly, and that is…XD *******….check it out on my profile if you want to know…but if you read my fics before, (and if you didn't, please read and review them!) you already know that I love writing it….XD Oh, and thanks so much for reading "Everytime" that LxLight thing that I made…^_^ I got over 300 hits the past month…not to brag or anything, I just want to thank you all! Woot Woot!! Love you all! Me give joo all my special cookies!**

**Oh, and I suck at writing in Near's POV…I think…XD If there's OOC-ness, please don't flame or anything… (sniffles) I think it was needed for the story…oh and if you noticed, Matt kinda does something that he has done in AzariahEnigmos's fic, "To Spend Time With You" XD I borrowed a lot of things from different people, it's not even funny…(Sweatdrops) I hate doing that, but yeah…from chapter three thereon, all things in here will be an original work of mine….**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine…I don't own anything except for my crazy imagination…**

**Dedications: **

**MiaIV (hope this will make you feel better ^_^)**

**AkatsukiVampiress (YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!)**

"**Cain" (XD joo don't like any of the Wammy pairings, but oh well…)**

**Crimson-Blood-Demoness: (ME MISS YOU!!!!)**

**Death Note Demon From Hell: XD Hope joo feel better soon!**

(Near's POV)

If Mello only knew, I do have feelings like a normal person would. I do get angry, sad, and hurt…

I chuckled slightly…_hurt…pain…_I have felt that so many times before, but I don't seem to get immune to it. I'm pretty good at hiding it, I guess…the other people here seem to think that I have no emotions…like Mello, for instance.

Every insult, every bruise, I have suffered and endured them all. I feel the physical blow, but I suffer the emotional ones more. Mello seems to think that I just shrug everything off, and easily forget everything…_he's wrong_.

I remember everything, and it even haunts me in my daydreams and nightmares. I feel every bruise as if it was from yesterday….which it is…

I have tons of bruises, cuts, gashes, scars and marks, it's not even funny…the only thing I feel whenever I look at those marks is…my heart throbbing faster and my face flushing…

You may call me a masochist if you want, because that's what I am. I seem to love my own pain…especially if it was caused by someone I have been competing with for a long time now.

I chuckled at the dark thought, as I wrote these things on the private journal that our Religious Studies teacher had provided for us.

I shiver everytime a shooting pain comes up to my arm or leg, as Mello just continues on with beating me up. It seems that my mind has gotten so used to these beatings that I just seem to yearn for it everytime…sick and twisted, isn't it?

I don't know how to communicate with others, and personally, I don't like doing it. But for today, it seems that I finished the task that was assigned to us just minutes ago…

_Defining the quote "Love Hurts"_

*********************

(Mello's POV)

"What the heck Near! Don't start that freakin journal yet! You can do that later…Matt, turn that thing off, or it'll feel the wrath of my snow boots!"

Matt just looked at me with wide eyes, and Near stopped writing and put the pen and the journal down.

"Mello, don't you dare—"

"Oh yes I dare, Matt!" I glared zampuktos at him, since daggers doesn't seem to work these days.

"Alright, fine, fine…" Matt put up his hands in a mock surrender and put his PSP in his vest pocket.

"Good…let's start this freaking lame project then…anyone have an idea of what this quote means?"

Near looked outside and twirled his hair again, indicating that his thought process is starting.

"Hmm…maybe it's that if you really love someone, you're willing to sacrifice anything for them, even if it hurts?"

I snickered at that. Matt was right on about it…

I grabbed a pencil and eraser from my bag, and jotted down his definition.

I turned to Near reluctantly, and asked him the same question.

"I have my personal definition of what it is, but I think _you_ should know what it is…"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? I can't read your freaking mind, genius."

He just stared at me, took the paper, and wrote his idea down.

As I read what he wrote down, my eyes widened in shock, and my jaw almost dropped down to the floor.

"'Love Hurts' is when someone you love does or says the opposite of what he/she is meaning. If they say 'I hate you, and I'll never want to see your face again.' The truth is, that person is just trying to keep you away from them because they're scared of the things they might do to you or the things that might happen if you still see them…it does hurt… It's maybe like platonic love, but deeper and more twisted."

Near…the seemingly emotionless pale boy…actually wrote something like this? I can't believe it…I looked at the words that he struck out…

_"It does hurt…"_ What does he mean by that?

I started to think again and remember everything that I did to him…all of it involved yelling, screaming, and sounds of beating. Did he mean that all my beatings hurt him?

I snickered…_so only I can affect him this way, ne? _

Suddenly, I feel triumphant…I can control him this way now…he may be a genius when it comes to the academic stuff, but I'm physically capable of controlling him, and beating him…

I chuckled at my sick and twisted mind, but I think he seems to understand that, and he might soon see through my act…the sooner, the better…

_Love does hurt…especially if you're the one causing the pain_…

It might seem twisted (which it is), but…I cover this dominant emotion by doing the opposite of it to Near.

I hurt him to cover up what I truly feel, and it seems to work brilliantly…but sometimes, a twinge of guilt surges through me, but it doesn't last for that long…_Love does hurt after all…_

(Matt's POV)

I laughed on the inside as I realized the answer that I gave to Mello. It was stupid really, but true…

I also have another definition that I might just put in my journal…

Love hurts when that someone you love doesn't even notice you, or pay any attention to you…treats you like you never exist…ignores you…

I never really paid that much attention to him, either…I try my best everytime to stop Mello from beating him up, but the least that I can do is call the nurse and tell her what happened…

It just hurts me everytime I see him get hurt…it's like a link between us…

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah……..what am I saying? I'd better go and clear my head or else it's going to burst…

I sighed…this project is going to be a long one…

************************

As the three boys gathered all their thoughts together, the teacher spoke, claiming all of their attention.

"Alright…guys, you should be working on your song by now. If not, then I'll ask your group to go faster, or else you'd be left behind. You only have a week to finish this project, and after that, I'll teach the unit based on what you learned and presented to the class."

Mello's sapphire eyes widened in shock.

"What…a week? A whole freakin' week?! That's all it takes? Wow…alright people, I need some songs in here…"

"Hmm..lemme see…" The redhead brought out his ebony black and shiny ipod.

"Good call, Matt." Mello patted Matt's back.

"Do you have anything in mind, Near?" Matt asked.

"Oh…sorry…nothing much to share, really…" Near said, as he filled out more of his journal.

"Well, that's a surprise…Matt, have you picked a song yet?"

"Alright, here it is…" Matt gave one of the earphones to Mello, as his head bopped to the tune of the song.

"Ma-Matt…are…you…freakin'…serious?! You have this song in here?" Mello was now dying of laughter.

Matt turned crimson-red.

"What, this song's good…don't diss Kelly Clarkson…"

"Oh yes I am…" Mello sneered.

"Oh that's it, chocolate bunny, you're goin' down!"

"Oooo I'm scared…"

"Stop that, you two…that is very childish and immature." Near said, trying to cease the fight before it starts.

"Alright, alright…okay…this is quite a good choice, Matt…good going!"

"See, I know this was perfect for that quote…"

Mello quickly grabbed the handout for the project and wrote the lyrics down. After that, Mello assigned what each of them will do.

"Alright…Matt, you type the lyrics and whatnot, I will cut them out and gather all the materials needed to decorate them…Near, you'll decorate all the stuff…"

Matt and Near nodded, as Mello took charge of the project immediately.

The bell rang, as soon as the boys were done the first procedures of the project.

The boys headed off to their next class, and took a test. The rest of the day was just as boring and draggy like the others….

"Oh boy…this project is going to be a long one…" Matt said to Mello, as they were getting ready to sleep.

"Heck yeah…I just have this feeling that being with Near in this project isn't going to be healthy for me…"

Matt chuckled at the statement and turned his Gamecube on.

"Don't turn up the volume up too loud…"

"Why?"

"I'm having difficulty sleeping already, so don't make me an insomniac, alright?"

"I thought you wanted to be like L?"

"Yeah, but certainly not the insomniac part."

"Oh goodie…Hey, why are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Nothing…"

"It's Near, isn't it?"

"N-no…just turn the darned volume down and let me sleep, alright?"

"Whatevs…"

_"I guess Matt also has a talent of reading my mind…"_

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! XD What does Mello-kun mean by that? Meh, maybe you already know what it is…y'all are smart ppl…so yeah…enjoy and review this while you can, 'cuz I already picked the one that Near's going to end with…(MWHAHAHAHA!) The polls are now for the alternate ending if I get more than 50 responses…so vote while you can! This thing is only 7 chapters away from the closing chapter! OOOOOOOO! **

**Stats (For those who keep up with them)**

**L: 90% sweeter**

**Misa: 85% less annoying**

**Matt: 60% more life for his Zelda game**

**Mello: 2 truckloads of chocolate bunnies for easter**

**Near: 80% cuter and less shy**

**Light: (Will do fanservice next time these stats will go up. Ooooh XD it can be yaoi fanservice, or just plain fanservice…PM me on what kind, 'cuz I want the ppl to decide! Woot Woot!**

**Mikami: 30% Less of a monkey man! O_O**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIWEING! LOVE YOU ALL!!! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Define Love**

**Chapter 3: "Love is like a rosary filled with mysteries"**

**AN: Whootzies! A 3****rd**** chappie! Oh boy oh boy! This is going great! Sorry I can't post things that fast…my internet's freakin broken again…it sucks…ooh and I've reached my 15 document limit…anyone know how to help me post more fics?? I'm really confuzzled… (Sniffles) Well, go on and enjoy the tale!**

**Dedications:**

**Blood-Or-Jam (for the title)**

**AzariahEnigmos (for some scenes from "To Spend Time With You")**

**AkatsukiVampiress (THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME ANNOYING YOU ALMOST EVERYDAY TO READ MY FICS…XD I KNOW UR BUSY TOO ^_^ SORRY FOR THAT! XD)  
MiaIV (Hope this will make you feel better, even though you think m&m's belong together….XD that rhymed…)**

"**Cain" (Giggles) (Come over to my house soon!!!)**

"**Kaiki-chan" (I freakin miss you, woman…XD oh, and Apollo-chan sends his luuurve to you guys there)**

**ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY, PPL!**

The first class of the day…_Religious Studies with Mr. Matsuda_…three of the Wammy children dreaded this class right now because of the gooey project…

As the bell rang, all children were already in their seats. Mr. Matsuda took a quick attendance check, and wrote down the quote of the day.

"Jeez…I can't wait 'till this project is over…it's so lame…" Matt whispered to Mello.

"Oh well, we have to suck it up and get the highest grades in here if we want to pass this class."

"Why do we take it anyways? Not all children here are Catholic or Christian…"

"I know, but it's one of the requirements…" Mello sighed.

"Alright people, here on the board is the quote of the day, no song is required for this one. Now get in your groups and spend your time well, so you can wrap things up early!"

All children shuffled to get their stuff, and got to their groups.

"Alright…yesterday was great work…Near, you have the boards, right?"

The pale boy nodded, and brought out a medium-sized black Bristol board that had gothic Victorian touches added to it, with little broken paper hearts on springs.

Matt turned to pause his videogame, and stared in awe at the amazing work of art that lay before his goggle-covered eyes.

Mello just simply stared and slightly smiled at the board that Near created.

Near put it back in the bag, and nodded as a sign of thanks.

"So, let's copy down the quote of the day, shall we?" Mello asked.

"Alright." The two boys nodded.

"Hmm…this is a good one right here. 'Love is like a rosary filled with mysteries'…" Matt said.

(Near's POV)

Love…like a rosary? Mysteries…indeed…love is one of the hardest puzzles to solve…

This project is almost impossible I might add. No one can exactly define what love really is. Different people have different points of view and definitions of what truly love is…it also depends on what situation they're on and how they feel about it…

I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this kind of stuff…I don't really like thinking about this…it's freaking me out…

_But it is true…love is filled with mysteries we can't even explain…_Why do we feel it? Why love that person?

There are so many mysteries even I myself can't answer…

One of them is why Mello hates me so much other than his reason that I was always ahead of him…

I just have the feeling that it's something else…either a deep-seated hatred…or maybe…_something else that he himself doesn't even know_…

(Mello's POV)

Near started working on his journal again…why does he have to do it in class? I mean…he can do it later and work with us now…ah nevermind…

I just hope this project will end soon…I can't stand working with Near, and I can't stand the nightmares that it's giving me…

It's one of those dreams where one has blood all over their face…

With Near's face, it's a gazillion times creepier…

I just hope that won't happen…I might hate him, yes, but I don't intend to kill him or anything like that…because I feel something else is going on with myself that involves him…

I just can't wait until this project's all over…

(Matt's POV)

I sighed. 'Love is like a rosary full of mysteries', ne? Well…love itself is a mystery. We don't know how it starts, why we fell in love with that person despite his or her faults, why we stick together with them most of the time…

Sometimes though, we wonder why we can't say anything or do anything when that particular person is in trouble or is talking…it's probably the nerves, but I think…it's a feeling that some people can't overcome…and that's me…

I just wish I could so something more than just stare at him, or talk to him in a professional manner…it's just that he's hard to reach…it seems that he has built his own personal wall between him and society…I hope I can go through that barrier someday…

***********************

The class ended, they arranged their project, went to their next class, and then headed down to their rooms At lunch break, the kids got their results from their last Science pop quiz.

"DAMN THIS! HE GOT F***ING FIRST AGAIN!"

"Mello, calm down, or else a teacher might hear your long string of profanities again and give you detention!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! HE GOT FREAKIN FIRST AGAIN!"

"It's no use bit**ing about it _after_ the exam…what's done is done, and now we shall go eat lunch…come on, I'm freakin starving here!"

"Just go, I don't feel like eating right now…I feel sick…"

Matt rolled his eyes, and turned his back to Mello.

"I know what you want to do, but I'm warning you, a teacher will eventually find out that you're beating the crap out of Near someday…I guarantee you, I'm loyal, but if this goes to the extremes, I'll tell on you…"

"You already told on me twice, you tattletale."

"Yeah, but I'm on nobody's side…I'M SWITZERLAND!"

"Yeah right…"

"Only when it comes to violence…but I'm your friend…a friend who wants you to stop beating the sh** out of your rival…"

"Oh, just go eat your freaking lunch…" Mello chuckled.

"You sure you don't want to? I mean…they have chocolate pudding…and _tons_ of 'em."

"Nah…I'll pass for today…I really don't feel good."

Matt knew something will be going on, and secretly turned on the cellphone in his pocket, just in case he needed to call the clinic again.

"Alright, even if you don't usually refuse the chocolate pudding, I'll guess I'll have to eat without you this time."

"Yeah…see you later…"

"Laterz!"

Matt waved goodbye, and went to the cafeteria to quickly eat his lunch, as Mello headed off to a familiar direction that he always headed to after a test result has been posted…

(Near's POV)

Here I am as usual, minding my own business, when Mello came in the door without knocking or saying anything first. He likes it when he catches me off guard. He always wants to take over me…_to take complete control of me_…

As soon as our eyes met, he ran and tackled me to the floor with all his might. I instantly fell, and a dull thud was heard as my head was introduced to the floor.

I'm always unprepared and too frail for physical contacts like these, and this was his advantage over me. That's probably a reason why he hurts me physically so much.

He pinned both of my wrists to the floor, and gripped them very tightly. He put each of his leg between my hips, ready to trap me if I try to escape.

I could clearly see that dark, evil smirk going across his face, as he watched my breath quicken, and my wrist turning red.

"Heh…_how does it feel not being able to control anything, Near?" _Mello purred deviously.

I didn't respond to his question. Instead, I busied myself to think of a way out of this situation. Even if I seem to be a masochist, I just don't feel like going through this again. Not right now, not at this time.

As he realized that I wasn't going to respond, he tightened his grip on my wrist, and bit his lip and gave himself a moment to think of something that he could do to disturb me in my peace.

I overlooked the situation and I could kick Mello away hard enough to buy me some time to escape and get to safety. As I started to raise my knee, Mello lowered his body down, and pressed his lips to mine.

My knee instantly dropped quietly to the floor, and my eyes widened in shock of what Mello just did. _What on earth is the thinking? I thought…I thought he hated me? Why is he doing this?_

A light ticked in my head as I realized that one best way to deceive your enemy is by doing a simple thing to them that will haunt them and bug them for the rest of their lives…and maybe this is the reason why he's doing this right now…

The kiss was very intense and deep, much like him. I tried to squirm away, but it doesn't seem to work. As Mello pulled away for air, I instantly tried my plan again, but my mind won't send the signal to the neurons in my knee.

He resumed the silent torture as my heart was racing faster…the abnormal thing is…_it's not because I'm nervous or scared…it's something else that I can't explain…_

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I kept my guard up, and tired to squirm away again…as always; it was an epic failure…

His grip on my wrist slightly loosened, but not loose enough to let me get away. He slowly worked on his way to biting my lower lip, causing me to make a small sound of pain…_pain…_if this is pain…_why am I looking for it everytime? Why am I enjoying my own pain? _

He then went hungrily down my jaw, releasing my lips that he held prisoner for quite a while. My usually pale face is now flushed, and I was hyperventilating.

"M-Mello…s-stop t-tha—ah!"

I suddenly squirmed at the feeling of him sucking and nibbling the skin on my pale neck. I felt electrostatics going up my spine, and my heart's beating faster and faster everytime.

"M-Mello! P-please…ah! Ngh…ah…please…s-stop…"

I'm hanging on my thin thread as I'm nearing my breaking point…_I don't want this kind of torture...I…I'd rather die than go through this again…_

Mello instantly stopped, and brought his body back up again. His eyes widened, as if disbelieving that he himself had done this. He let out an inaudible gasp, covered his lips with his hands, stood up and slowly backed away.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I didn't know what I was doing…" he turned and ran out my door.

As I lay there, I absorbed in his words…_what did he mean by he didn't know what he was doing? What is going on with him?_

Maybe…just maybe…he's confused about what he's feeling deep down inside too…

(Mello's POV)

_OH SH*T…What the hell did I just do?!_

Why did I do that to him? I'm not supposed to do that…I mean…I hate him…why…why—

I'm confused…I don't know what I'm feeling deep down anymore…there's this something that just made me act on impulse, and made me do those things that I did earlier…(stupid hormones…wait…that's probably not it…)

Why am I like this? I can't understand myself anymore…I feel something more dominant now…I can't put my finger into it, but I think it has been buried deep down, and I just kept repressing it and repressing it…until that moment…where I let it all out…

AGH! DAMMIT!

I ran outside for fresh air, and hid near the bushes where no one will be able to see me. This place will be perfect to gather my thoughts and to figure out the best solution to this freakin huge mess.

"Mells? What the heck are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice from behind me.

"What the heck, Matt! Stop scaring me like that!"

"Me? Scaring you? Psh, I certainly don't look anything like Darth Vader, do I?"

"Hmm…yeah…think you do…"

"Oh shut the heck up…why are you here anyways?"

"Just gathering my thoughts…can you please leave me alone?"

"Um…sure…" He said as he walked off back to the house.

(Matt's POV)

_Uh-oh…_Mello gathering his thoughts after he went to Near's room after a test result posting is never any good…when I say never, I mean it…

This could only mean two things…he probably beat Near to a pulp and he felt guilty and now he doesn't know what to do, or Near probably fought back this time…knowing them both, the first situation was more likely, but I hope that my assumptions are wrong…

As I made my way to Near's room, I heard a sound of someone hyperventilating…oh crap…I'm already at the front of his door…

I knocked, then went in. My eyes widened in shock as what I saw surprised me…

Near's curled up in a corner, slightly shivering, looking as though he might break in any second.

"Oh Lord! Near!" I rushed to his side, and shook him gently.

"Near, what happened to you? Did Mello do something?"

Near just shivered and slightly flinched at the sound of Mello's name.

"It's alright, I'm here…I'll take you to the clini-whoa!"

I caught Near's body as he passed out from whatever Mello did to him…

_Even if Mello's my friend, I won't forgive him if he hurts Near again…_

_I will stop him from hurting Near even if it means losing him as a friend…_

**AN: OOOOOOOH…WHAT IS MATT IMPLYING HERE?! What the heck is he talking about? XD Just read on, my friends…you'll find out soon enough…oh and thanks for the reviews, guys!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Love is selfless"**

**AN: AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THE QUOTES ARE CLASSICS, AND EVERYONE USES MOST OF 'EM…so yeah…XD**

**Thanks for the tons of hits and whatnot…I hope you enjoy this chappie! Sorry for the short note…I have like…tons of freaking ideas, and too little time to write…dang…XD please just wish away the writer's block…I hate it..(Pouts) XD**

**Enjoy the tale!**

(Matt's POV)

As I carried Near on my back on the way to the clinic, I thought of what Mello could have possibly done to him to traumatize him like this…I feel awful for not doing anything…how can I tell Near how I feel, if I can't do anything to keep him safe?

I reached the door of the clinic, and the nurse attended to us immediately. I laid him down gently on the clinic bed, and the nurse called the doctor immediately. They checked for vital signs, and it seems that his vitals are going faster than usual…

I ran outside to seek Mello, and demand what's going on between him and Near…I can't let this go on…I need to know everything…

As I ran outside, I instantly saw a tuft of that familiar blonde hair.

"Mello…"

"Go away, Matt"

"What did you do to Near? I demand the truth right here, right now"

"I…I don't know! I'm confused, Matt! Just leave me alone!"

"Just tell me what you did!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, so Mello would spill what he did.

"Matt…please leave me be…I can't tell you right now, but I'll tell you sometime." He sounded really tired and frustrated.

"Fine…you promise to tell me, alright?"

He nodded.

That was enough for me. I might not know it now, but there's a chance that Near might spill it for me. If not, Mello won't break his promise either. I hope I can protect Near the next time it happens…or maybe…_there won't be a next time…_

I went back to the clinic to check on Near, and the doctor told me that his broken ribs are now healing, but there's a hickey mark on his neck.

My eyes widened at the word "hickey". Did Mello—

Oh heck no! Mello couldn't have done that…he…he won't kiss Near, ever…knowing how much he hates Near, Mello won't go that low…it just isn't up to his standards…

But it's likely his style…he might've done it to confuse Near and toy with him for a while…_or maybe…even if this is almost unlikely…he might have something for Near too…_

(Mello's POV)

All that I could think of was what I had done, and why did I do it. I can't put my finger into it, but I can't exactly describe why I did it…something in my heart and in my veins just instantly triggered the action…

I didn't want to kiss him…I didn't even plan on doing that. I didn't even think of anything like that…it was as if I was being controlled by a remote trigger…I can't understand this! This is so confusing!

I think this has something to do with the project…I think I let it bug me too much…and I think…I might understand it a little too deeply…

Now I know why I did it…now I know why I feel guilty right now…now I know…_I'm in love with him…_

(Matt's POV)

All I could think of that afternoon was my strange encounter with the two of them. I can't imagine Mello doing that…I just…maybe I didn't want to convince myself that he really did it…

As I thought of these things, I pulled a chair close to Near's bed. His small form was curled up in a ball, not moving around.

I looked at the little on the bed…he looks so…angelic and innocent…vulnerable, even…I can't imagine how Mello could even think of hurting Near…he looks fragile enough as it is…

But right now, he won't even get a chance to hurt Near…I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe…_even if it means giving up my friendship with Mello…_

(Near's POV)

As my consciousness dawned back to me, I remembered what happened earlier…how everything seemed to be twisted and distorted…_how his lips felt against mine…_I sighed…when will this end? I don't want this…_feeling_ inside me…it's confusing everything in me…it's messing everything in me…

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was a white and green curtain surrounding the bed I slept on, and a tuft of red hair on the edge of it…

Matt? What is he doing here? I tried to lift my right hand to rub my eyes, but I found them intertwined with his…

Huh? Why is my hand like this? I…I don't recall doing anything like that…all I remember is…well…Matt came in my room…then shook me…then I passed out…

I gently shook my head and tried to slip my hand away from his grip, but then he suddenly woke up.

"Huh? Oh, Near…are you okay now?"

"Oh…yes…I am alright…why are you here, may I ask?"

"Oh…uhm…" Matt probably tried-and failed miserably- to rack his brains for a valid excuse for being here in the clinic bed watching over me, despite the fact that he's Mello's friend…and that means if caught, Mello might do something to him…something terrible…

"You'd better got out of here, Matt. Mello might see you in here…I don`t want you to get in trouble with him."

"Pfft…forget Mello…"

"What do you mean, 'forget Mello'? I mean…you two are always together, and…you two are close…you might get in real trouble…"

"Yeah, but I don't care anymore…"

(Matt's POV)

All I care about is Near right now, and to help him cope with Mello…this may seem unnatural and he does have a point of me getting into trouble, but…I seriously don't give a damn about Mello…I want to know what his business with Near was, and I need to keep Near far from him as often as I can….

"Matt, why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Near asked in his usual monotone voice.

I quickly racked my brains for an answer…unfortunately, I had nothing…

"I was the one who brought you here…I was kinda worried…"

"About what?"

"About…you being traumatized…by Mello…"

(Near's POV)

Why does Matt care so much about me? He didn't act like this before…why is he acting like this now? He isn't even worried if it will ruin his friendship with Mello…

I breathed deeply and considered the matter…

I though about the past years here at Wammy's…and I put two and two together…

Everytime Mello abuses me, Matt was there…after that, he would run off behind Mello, and the nurses would always come after that. He saves me without me knowing it…

I suddenly felt a wave of gratitude towards the redhead sitting beside me…

If it weren't for him, I would be worse than I am right now…

"M-Matt…thank you…" I turned away as a flush of pink crept up my cheeks.

Matt's head snapped up, and a timid grin appeared on his face

"What was that for?"

"For calling the nurses after…you know…" I ducked my head more, and he giggled.

"Meh, it's nothing. I'll always be here…"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"O-oh…nothing…I just…well…_care_, for a lack of a better word…"

"Why do you care? I don't even talk to you or anything like that…well…I do, but not that much…"

"Well…I…I just don't want an unfair fight…oh, you wanna go now? It's almost dismissal time…you can go to rest in your room now…"

"A-alright…" I slightly stretched my numb legs and arms, hopped off the bed, then clumsily tripping on my foot.

"Whoa! Gotcha!" Matt caught me before my body met the floor.

"Oh…um…thanks." Again, he saved me.

"No biggie…Let's go, shall we?"

I nodded, as he led me to the hallway, and back into my own room.

"Matt, thank you…"

"I told you, it's no biggie…"

I gave him a tiny smile of gratitude.

"Matt, why are you doing this?"

He was about to go to the door, but he turned and patted me on the head.

He gave me a short answer…

"Because love is selfless…"

Matt leaned in and softly brushed his lips to mine…it was…different from Mello's…it's…pure….and full of…_love_?

Love? Maybe it's what I'm feeling for my so-called "enemy", but…what's this? It's almost as if…it's…pulling me in…not forcefully, but out of my own will…

I didn't know why, but I kissed him back…

We pulled away, breathless and flushing.

Matt smiled, hugged me, then left…

_What is this? Why am I feeling happy right now? What exactly is this? I'm so Confused!_

**AN: OOOOH! WHAT NOW, NEAR? YOU'RE CONFUSED TOO? I AM, SO TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Love is letting go"**

**AN: Last chappie was a ton of mystery, ne? XD I can't upload as fast as I could, because my internet is broken…AGAIN! Dammit…they fixed it, but then…it broke…meh…oh, and thanks for the hits and reviews! I promise you guys, these upcoming chappies are gunna be really intense, and the mysteries and your questions are going to be answered! I'm going through a stage where I myself am as confused as Nia-tan is… (Pouts) It's really confusing, it's not even funny! Waaah! Oh, and please wish me luck on my upcoming fic! (Yes, ideas are haunting me everywhere I go! Eep!) XD Alright, here we go! On with the tale, ppl!**

The project is on its second day…only five more days 'till this "torturing" project is over…most of the Wammy kids are struggling on this project…but three of them are suffering more than ever…

(Near's POV)

As I got up from my dreamless sleep, I thought all about what happened yesterday…it all happened so intensely and quick, I didn't even have time to absorb it all in…it's as if all the world came crashing down on me, and I got trapped under it…

Everything I thought I knew about emotions and the people surrounding me blew up in an instant…I never thought I would feel strange things someday…

I always kept my calm everytime, but yesterday was…a day that I didn't prepare for…

First, I got teamed up with my so-called "rival", Mello, and his "sidekick", Matt…Mello and I have a complicated relationship as of now…he hates me, yet…I still feel something for him…and yesterday, he seemed to be as confused as me after he…_kissed_ me in my room yesterday…

I was traumatized, yet quite blissful st the same time…I don't know myself anymore…

To add to that, Matt too, kissed me yesterday…I feel gratitude towards him for saving my life, but…I can't say I feel something else towards him…

I sighed as I got dressed up, still thinking about the things that happened yesterday, and the load of work that I will have to do after our first Religion project is compiled. It's going to be hard working with them now, since it will be awkward and all…I hope I can still keep my calm after everything…

(Mello's POV)

I woke up, already dreading every single day of my life that's about to come…I already am confused enough with Near, and now, Matt's been bugging me too!

Yesterday, he asked me what my business with Near was…that annoyed me enough, but then he started lecturing me and whatnot…oh boy…what a joy…we'll get together to work again today…_woo hoo_…

*Flashback*

(Mello's POV)

I was reminiscing in my room yesterday after that incident with Near earlier….I still can't forget that…I'm not sure why I did that, but it really tortured me after…I'm so confused…for a long time now, I hated him…but then…the hatred must've been just a mask of what I truly feel for him…now I know…_I love him…_but if I do, why do I keep hurting him? I hurt him so many times, in so many ways…I can't imagine how love was there…

Why do I hate him so much besides the reason that he beats me everytime?

I sighed, and racked my brains for an answer…

Maybe…I hated him for being better than me and taking control over me, in ways he himself didn't know…and maybe…_he took control of my heart too_…

I sighed again, and got up form my bed to get some fresh air to clear my thoughts, when Matt suddenly burst through my door.

"What did you do to Near?" his voice sounded so fierce and demanding, and it scared me a little bit.

"Just leave me alone, Matt…now's not a good time—"

"I want to know, Mello…right here, right now…did you know that Near got sent into the clinic because of what you did?!"

"What? I…I didn't do anything—"

"Physically yes, but mentally and emotionally, you hurt him…what did you do?"

"I myself don't know! I'm so confused!" I got up and tried to dash for the door, but then Matt stopped me.

"Mello…I swear…if you ever hurt Near again…I'll stop you myself…"

"Why do you care about Near so much? What is he to you anyways?!"

"I care because I…._because I love him more than you_, Mello…"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about, Matt?"

"I would give up anything…and I mean anything…even our friendship, just to protect Near from you…you abuse him everytime, and yesterday, he finally snapped."

I shrugged away Matt's grip, and dashed for the comfort of the bushes outside.

I rushed towards the bushes and hid…

No…I can't go on like this…I think I'm insane…the guilt is killing me…I should just…let this go…I should just go apologize and not see Near again…or notice him…

Matt…he's in love with him too... and he's willing to do anything to keep me from hurting Near again…he doesn't need to do that…from now on…after I'll apologize, I'll let go…I'll let go of Near forever…

~To the present time~

(Mello's POV)

I walked down the hallway, carrying the project work that was assigned to me. I saw a glimpse of Matt and Near walking together in class…I would've laughed if the sight didn't hurt me as much…_well Near, looks like you've got my friend on your side now…_

As soon as I entered the classroom, I instantly saw the quote of the day…

"_Love is letting go"_ Ah, what a perfect quote for me today…I can't even imagine how many paragraphs I would write on that stupid journal that we have to do…

"Mello, hey! Wake up! We'll start the project right now." Matt shook my arms as I got out of my trance. It's amazing how Matt can always still communicate with me, even though it may seem awkward for him…I bet Near can do that too…

"Alright, let's get started…" Matt took charge of the project immediately, sensing that Near and I can't get along with the awkwardness that will start to form, if we're forced to talk to each other.

We finished quickly, leading to more time for me to think…

The rest of my classes flew by so fast, I didn't even notice that it was time for dismissal already…

(Near's POV)

The rest of the day, I spent in the playroom, but this time it was different…Matt was there with me.

It's somewhat strange that he stalks me like this, but I just realized that he was good company. Matt was a talker, and I just listen…he tells funny stories here and then, and I just can't help but to grin at some of them…

"Oh my lord, Near! You smiled!" I can see the wild excitement and happiness in his emerald-green eyes.

"Uhm…yes I did…is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…it's just that…it's really rare for you to smile…I really want you to do that most of the time, alright?"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's healthy for you…and well…you look adorable when you do." Matt smiled.

"Huh? What?"

"Nevermind." Matt flushed scarlet.

The rest of the afternoon, we spent together in the playroom. It was quite comfortable being with Matt, because he has an easygoing personality, and he can pretty much talk to anybody. I still can't forget what he did yesterday…and well…I'm getting pulled in by his gentleness…although I can't say I feel anything yet…but maybe someday…or maybe sometime sooner…

The time passed by quickly, that I didn't even notice it was nighttime already…

I was getting ready to go to bed, when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in…" I said, curious to see who would knock on my door in an ungodly hour of the night.

"Near…" a familiar, husky voice said.

My heart throbbed as I heard him say my name.

"Mello…" he stepped inside, and a lingering silence closed in between the two of us.

Mello moved closer to me, and sat beside me.

"Look…I know this is hard to do for me…but…I…I'm sorry…for everything…it'll be hard to forgive me after all I've done, but I don't expect forgiveness…I just wanted to get this off my chest…before I entrust you to Matt…I don't trust myself with you, so it's better for us if we don't see each other much, alright?"

I was mistaken…._this is the part where the whole world crashing down on me…_

What is Mello saying? What is he implying by "entrusting me to Matt"? Does this mean…he's going to stay away from me to keep me safe? But…he's apologizing…

"I forgive you, Mello…"

"Just like that? I…really don't deserve this…I'm sorry, Near…I can't see you again…I don't want me hurting you…this will be goodbye, Near…I'm sorry…you deserve so much better than me…"

Mello had tears flowing down his cheeks…I've never seen him so…weak, tired, and vulnerable…_innocent_, even…

I reached out and wiped away the tears from his cheeks, and caressed them.

Mello leaned in, and I met him halfway…

The kiss was soft, innocent, and chaste…it was…_sweet_, for a lack of a lack of a better word.

It's different from the one yesterday…I think yesterday was because of lust…and this…is…full of…love…

My head was spinning, and I was becoming dizzy, when thankfully, Mello pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Near…I…I can't do this anymore…I…I can't be around you anymore…I'll only end up hurting you…forget me, alright? Please try…Matt will help you…I'm sorry…"

With that, he ran outside and left me…all alone…

_How could I forget him? How could I forget someone that I dearly love so easily?_

_How can he hurt me when he already has? He left me…and that's just about greater than any physical pain that he can inflict on me…_

(Mello's POV)

I ran…ran as fast as I could to escape this…_this pain_ that's coursing through me. Being with Near is painful enough, but…staying away from him…_unbearable_…I just hope he'll forget me soon…I hope he'll be happy with Matt…and after that…I'll end it all…

I really love him…so I'm letting go…

**AN: Whew! This took me almost 1 week to write! XD Oh, and what does Mello mean that "he'll end it all" after Near moves on with Matt? (or will he? (evil laughter)) XD Find out in the next chappie! Sorry this chapter's confusing (if it is)…this tale is nearing it's end! Will they complete the task with grace, or will they hit a dead end? XD This is getting good! Oh, I'll explain more in the next upcoming chappies, alright? Please R&R! **

**This is one sad chappie…I wanna cry! But I apparently can't!**

**Stats: (surprise, surprise!)**

**L: 90% Sweeter**

**Light: No more evil laughs!**

**Misa: 88% less annoying**

**Mello: 70% hotter…(Yeah!)**

**Matt: 60% life for his games**

**Near: 80% cuter and less shy (OMG!)**

**Mikami: not a stalker anymore!**

**REVIEW, SO THE STATS WILL GO UP! AND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO STICK MY RABID SHINIGAMI ON YOU! (MWHAHAHA!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the slow update…I was on a block, and too many ideas are bugging me…XD well, thanks for the awesome hits and whatnot! Please stay with this story until the end, because the end is near! No, not the white-haired kawaii genius…I meant the adjective… (Giggles) Alright…on with the tale!**

**Chapter 6: "Love is pink, fuchsia, then red…"**

The third day of the excruciating Religion project is beginning, and three of the Wammy house kids are dreading this…for reasons that we all know of…working together for them seems to be becoming extremely difficult as their feelings become stronger and stronger each day…will this stop them from reaching their goals, or will they take this project with grace? Let the story unfold itself, and read on…

(Near's POV)

Mello…that's all I could think of when I got up from my sleep…his words yesterday…they broke me…broke me into little pieces…and yet, I'm still loving him with those tiny pieces…

I sighed…working with Mello right now will seem to be the hardest thing to do. Maybe…just maybe…I could move on…hopefully…maybe I can be with Matt more…maybe I should take his advice…to forget him...to try to stop loving him…and maybe one day, this will all go back to normal…I hope…

(Mello's POV)

Near…he's all that's in my mind right now…I can't seem to think of anything else but him…and this…this _pain_ that I'm feeling right now…I think…I hurt him just to keep him away from me…I love him…but I can easily break him…in every way, I can break him…I'm too dangerous to be with him anymore…_I'll sacrifice my own happiness just to keep him alive and well…I'd rather die than see him miserable with me…_

*********************

(Near's POV)

As I walked down the hallway to my dreaded class, I saw a tuft of red, black, and white, whizzing past me.

"Near! Goodness! Are you alright from what happened? Whew, I though I was going to be late…"

"Matt, I am alright…and no, you're not going to be late." I said in my usual manner.

"Oh…that's good…can I walk with you?"

"Alright." I said, trying to break my anti-social barrier just for the sake of moving on.

I walked with Matt all the way to the classroom, and he talked endlessly on the way there. I was quite amused with some of the things that he says and does, and makes everything around him seem to be better…I smiled silently to myself…I may love Mello, but maybe…trying not to wouldn't hurt as much…not if I have Matt around…

(Matt's POV)

Near may have not noticed it, but he smiled to himself again. It seems that he's been pretty happy lately…I just hope it stays that way…I'll be the happiest person alive…

Mello seems to be keeping his distance away from Near…or maybe both of us…I feel somewhat guilty now that I went harsh on Mello in the last few days…but…I couldn't control it…I just had to stand up to him…I…I needed to keep Near from being hurt…

It's not that I wanted Mello to go away or anything, but…I just wanted him to realize what he's doing. I think he did, but I also think he found his own solution…

I just hope this will all get better soon…but as for now, I'll try my best to keep Near happy…

(Near's POV)

We entered the classroom, and Mello was sitting in the farthest back corner of the room, far from the window, so no sunshine shone on him. It was all dark and gloomy…probably what he is now…I sighed…how can I move on like this, if I keep noticing him?

Mr. Matsuda came in, and instantly started on the work for today. He wrote the quote on the board, and we instantly started to work on it.

This routine went on for the next two or three days…it seems easier for me now…but I still think of Mello…it lessened with Matt's help…

Matt…the one who saved me…cared for me…loved me…

I sighed…

Matt helped me move on, and it became really comfortable with him. I seem to enjoy his company more and more everyday. Everytime I see him laugh, I can't help but to laugh too…I just feel something in me lightening up and wanting to be with him all the time…I think…I'm starting to fall for Matt…

The quote of the day was…

"Love is pink, fuchsia, then red…"

Maybe this means love starts out simple…then you fall deeper and deeper for that person…much like what I'm feeling for both of them…I sighed…this confusion is killing me…

(Mello's POV)

I think Near might be falling for Matt…and that's good…it means that he's moving on…I sighed…maybe after all of this…I'll run away from Wammy's…and from them too…it might seem illogical, but to me…this means everything…maybe if I ran away, this pain will be gone…

That's it! I know what to do now…but I'll have to be quiet so no one will hear me…

Time passed by, and I'm just waiting for night to come. Even if this will cost me everything, I might as well do this…I can't stand being here anymore anyways…I sighed…I took a one last tour of the house before I leave this place forever, and remembered all the good times that I had in here…I went down the hallway, and I saw him…

His tiny figure bent over a blank puzzle, thinking of what piece to put in what place…

Place…I don't even know where I'll go once I get out of here…ah well…I'll just go wherever my feet take me…plus, I'll get this pain away, and I'll get away from them…and keep Near safe…

I took one last look at him, turned around, and let the silent tears escape from my eyes, as I made my way to my bedroom.

*************************

I packed quickly and quietly, not wanting to be noticed. I hid the bag under my bed, so no one would even suspect me of leaving.

After dinner, I read a few books, waited, grabbed my bags, and quietly opened the door. I walked out, wearing only my socks, so no one would hear my shoes thudding on the floor.

I ran to the back door leading to the garden outside and luckily, it's a full moon, so I can see my surroundings pretty well…_and I can see a white blob…OH HECK NO!_ Near's just over at the only place I can get out…I'll have to turn back before he—

"M-Mello? What are you doing here?" Near asked, moving silently towards me.

I tried to make a break for it, but Near's hand intertwined with mine stopped me.

"Mello, answer me."

I turned to face him, moonlight illuminating his features perfectly. His silver-white hair almost sparkling, his face glowing, and his clothes were making him look like a little child of the moon. It was just so…perfect…

"I'm going, Near…"

"Where and why?"

"I don't know…as for the second question…I can't tell you…"

"Is this because of me and Matt?"

"Mostly because of myself."

"So it is…"

"Just…just knock it off, Near!" I felt the hot tears streaming down my cheeks, as the pain came back again.

"Mello…I'm sorry…"

"What? You did absolutely nothing."

"That's the point…I didn't do anything…"

Near hesitated, but then reached out and wiped away the tears down my cheeks. He leaned in, and I met him halfway…

**AN: AAAAAAAGH! DON'T LEAVE IT THERE! PLEASE! MAYBE THAT'S WHAT MOST OF YOU PPL ARE SAYING RIGHT NOW! BUT I **_**AM**_** CLEARLY LEAVING IT THERE…BECAUSE I ISH AN EVIL AUTHOR, AND I HAVEN'T HAD MY COOKIES FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS! (EVIL LAUGH) AND THIS WILL LEAVE YOU WANTING MORE, SO HA! I'LL POST THE 7****TH**** CHAPPIE SOON ENOUGH, DON'T WORRY! AND ENJOY THIS STORY….THE END IS ALMOST HERE! AND THANKS FOR THE 600+ HITS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'LL POST SOMETHING SOON, DON'T WORRY! OH…SORRY IF THIS IS KINDA SHORT…THE NEXT FEW CHAPPIES WILL BE LONGER…I THINK….WISH ME LUCK IN MY AUDITIONS FOR OUR SCHOOL ARTSFEST!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: KYAHAHAHAHA!!! I LEFT SUCH A REALLY GOOD CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPPPIE! XD I AM SO PROUD OF IT! *GIGGLES MADLY* I LOVE IT! SO, SINCE I'M HAVING WRITING DEPRIVATIONS AND I CAN WRITE TODAY, I WILL! MWHAHAHA!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! THIS IS VERY INTENSE! SO, ON WITH THE TALE! P.S. REVIEW!!! OR ELSE……I WILL STICK MY RABID SHINIGAMI ON YOU! RAWR!!!!!!!!**

**Dedications:**

**ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT , AND ALL THE YAOI FANS OUT THERE!**

**Chapter 7: "Love is hanging on"**

**(Mello's POV)**

I met him halfway, and my lips met his. They were really soft and tender, much like him…

He sweetly brushed his lips against mine, while our hands intertwined together, united as one, the two pieces finally fitting together in place…this moment was just too perfect…too sweet, even…I don't want this to end. I want this to go on always like this.

We pulled away, still clinging on to each other. Near looked at me with sorrowful eyes…_sorrow…_I don't want to do this to him…

"Mello…are you…planning to leave?"

"I…I was…" I turned my head and looked away.

"_Was?_ What are you planning, Mello? Does this mean you're going to stay now?"

"Maybe…I don't know…"

"Mello…" Near shifted closer to me, and rested his head on my shoulder. He looked at me again, almost pleading.

"Mello…_I need you to stay…_please…_I need you to hang on a little bit longer…_" his voice cracked a little, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him to comfort him.

I heard a sniffle, and I felt a wet tear land on my shirt. _Was Near crying?_

I slightly moved my head to the side, and gently lifted his chin up with my finger. Indeed, I saw wet patches on his cheeks, and tears still welling from his eyes…

"I'm sorry, Near…I didn't want to do this to you…I…"

Near shook his head, and wiped the wet tears from his cheeks.

"Isn't this what love's supposed to feel like?"

"I know that love is never a steady road, but…this isn't it…I mean, some of it is, but love is…more of happiness than tears, Near…"

My heart was beating slowly…so slowly that somebody might've suspected that I was on depressants…

I don't want to continue to hurt him…I'll sacrifice my own happiness even if it means that he's not going to be hurt anymore…

(Near's POV)

I cried…I tried not to, but…this feeling is making me…Mello leaving…it's greater than any physical pain that I can imagine…why is he trying so hard not to hurt me? I know he won't…and even if he does, I'll forgive him…but it depends on the situation…but…I will…

I feel torn…I feel awful for having both of them with me…Matt and Mello…I know I can't have both of them…I know that I will have to choose only one between both of them…I don't know! I'M SO CONFUSED! I have never been this confused in my whole life!

More tears ran down my face, as Mello tried to comfort me. I sniffled again, then I heard shuffling footsteps coming closer towards us.

"Mello? Near? What are you two doing? It's so late…"

Oh no….this is not the time! Oh no!

"M-Matt?" Mello's head turned around, and I slightly peeked to confirm who it is…

"Hey, watcha you two doing here? I thought it's lights out in the house? You two shouldn't be here…"

"Neither are you"

"I know that, Mello…but I was checking if somebody's still out…and I found you two…and what is up with the bag, Mello? You leaving or something?"

"Oh this? I was just—"

"Don't even try to lie to me, Mello. I know you're leaving."

"Who said that? I am not…"

"Liar…calculating on the circumstances of the events, I know you are."

Mello sighed, giving up on hiding from the truth.

"You can't leave…"

"Matt? Why? I thought you loved Near more than I did?"

"It depends! And he needs both of us here! He might choose, and that's alright for me…he might not, and I don't mind that either!"

"Matt, I don't want to make this hard on Near…so I'm entrusting him to you…"

"Mello! You're better than that!"

"Will you two please stop?! I…I can't do this anymore! I'm confused enough as it is!" I released Mello from my grip, and ran inside the house to go to my room…my only sanctuary…the only place I feel comfortable in…

(Mello's POV)

"Near! Wait!" Matt shouted, and followed after Near. I was left alone outside to think of all that happened…Matt does have a point of letting Near choose, but…I know I can start with him all over again, but I don't want to end up hurting him…plus, Matt loved him…a pure, unconditional love…I do love him as much as Matt does, but…Matt's more gentle and calmer than me…

I sighed…I think I should stay and lay here for the moment and think about the things I should do for the next few days if I don't leave…_if I continue to hang on to the love that I feel for him…_

(Near's POV)

As I crawled onto my comforting bed, I wiped all away my tears, and thought all about what's happening to me…I need to clear my thoughts…I need to untangle all this mess in my head, and in my heart. As I took a deep breath and prepared to go to sleep, Matt quietly came in my room, and closed the door. I drew the curtains closed, so no blinding sunlight the next morning will meet my sensitive eyes that are now brimmed with tears.

"Matt, go to sleep."

"Are you okay, though? I mean, can you handle yourself?"

"Yes Matt, now go to sleep."

"I'm sorry for making this so complicated, Near…" Matt walked closer to me while looking down, then gently hugged me.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat, and I feel toasty warmth spreading all over me.

Matt pulled away, and brushed his lips to mine. After a while, the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

I'm tired of this! I don't understand myself anymore…I'm just tired of being confused and trying to figure things out on my own!

I'm just…_tired…_

And for that reason, I let my subconscious and Matt take over me…

**AN: AGH! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER LIKE THIS! XD THAT'S MAYBE WHAT'S GOING ON THROUGH YOUR HEADS RIGHT NOW! *EVIL LAUGHTER* I ISH AN EVIL AUTHOR, SO I ISH LEAVING IT THERE! *GIGGLES EVILLY* SO, CAN YOU GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? MAYBE….YOU ALL ARE SMART PEOPLE…AND THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS! OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!! WHOOT! ENJOY THIS TALE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN, BECAUSE IT'S NEARING ITS END! FOR REAL!!!! I PLOTTED ALL THE INTENSE CHAPPIES OUT, AND THEY REALLY ARE GOING TO BE REALLY INTENSE!!! PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT THE UPLOADING WILL BE FASTER, AND SO THAT THE DEATH NOTE STATS WILL GO HIGHER! PLASE AND THANKS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: DAMN IT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! THE SYSTEM OF FANFICTION WAS DOWN! I WAS SO FREKAING HYPED ON FIISHING THIS THING! OMG! OKAY, SINCE I CAN'T WAIT, LET'S GO ON WITH THE TALE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN DEATH NOTE, AND TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBABTA HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS…IF I DID OWN DN, L AND LIGHT WOULD BE TOGETHER, MELLO WON'T BE THAT MEAN TO NEAR, MATT WOULD LIVE LONG, AND MELLO WON'T DIE….AND IF I DID OWN DN, NEAR WOULD BE MINE! XD **

**ON WITH THE TALE!**

**ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAT TO AZARIAHENIGMOS-SAN! THIS IS FOR YOU! HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Chapter 8: "We each have a pair of eyes to see, ears to listen, arms and hands to reach out, but we only have one heart to love unconditionally and irrevocably…"**

(Mello's POV)

As I got up and walked around to go inside the house, I heard an unusual noise inside Near's window. It isn't that high, so I decided to go and check what's happening in there, if he's alright or not. And as they say, curiosity killed the cat…

I pressed my ear to the window, and what I heard from his bedroom was really unusual…

I heard uneven, ragged breaths, panting, and some whimpering…_what the fu** is going on in there?! _

I noticed a little hole in the window, and decided to check what was going on in there. The curtains were drawn, and my finger wasn't enough to draw some of it to see. I looked around for a piece of stick that I could use to draw some of the curtains. I took a deep breath, prepared for whatever unexpected is going on in there, and slowly drew the curtains apart and tiny enough not to be noticed, but big enough for me to see through.

But what I saw was anything but expected…it made my knees go weak and the pain in my heart grow stronger…

I saw both of them under the sheets, panting, flushing, and they were both out of clothing items.

Near was turned over and on his stomach, and Matt was thrusting his hips faster and faster.

Near was biting the pillowcase to prevent any noise from escaping from his lips, but he failed miserably.

"AH! M-Matt! A…ah…."

My eyes were stinging, yet I still stood there, and my feet won't seem to move…

Near clung on to the bedposts, as Matt hit him harder, and the sheets were starting to turn red.

"Ah! Matt!" Near was flushing deeper and deeper, and he was holding onto the posts tighter and tighter.

"Y-Yeah Near?" Matt was panting harder.

"N-Nothing…mmph…go on…"

Matt went on, but then started moving his hands down Near's curves. Near was shivering from the sensations that Matt was sending down his spine. Matt went lower to Near's stomach, then lower….and lower….

"M-Matt!" Near's eyes widened, and he gasped.

I was now quietly grieving and telling my feet to run, but I can't seem to go and run…

"Ah…Matt…a-ah!" Near's breathing rate was quickening and he was flushing like I've never seen him before.

Matt stopped, gently turned Near over, and kissed him. Then Matt went along his jaw, nibbled his neck, and went down again. He went lower and lower until the sheets hid him, and then…

"Matt! Wha—ah!" Near gripped the sheets, as my mind raced to make my feet move.

"M-Matt…faster…ah!"

Near was practically begging for it…I have to let go of this…I know I lost my chances…he's been tainted with Matt now, and…well…he'll be happy with him…

My shaking hand dropped the stick, and I crumbled to the ground. I tried to erase all the images in my head, and crawled away from that window as much as possible.

I managed to go to the nearest tree that I will find shelter in. I let all my feelings out, and cried. Sick and twisted as it is, I knew I wanted to be in Matt's place…and yet again, I lost…I always lose and become second in everything…_even in Near's heart_…

As much as it hurts now, I don't want to feel this pain anymore…and the only thing that will be a painkiller to this is to go….go far, far away from both of them and forget them…

I will be staging my plan as soon as after I finish my goodbye letter to Near…

_I know you can only choose one, and I'm making it easier for you to choose…_

**AN: (bawls) I FEEL SO BAD FOR MELLO-KUN! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO FREAKING SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE REALLY LONG….SO PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND I'M DOING THIS JUST FOR YOU! THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END!!!!!!! GYAAA!!! THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY EVER O_O WOW! THANKS SO MUCH! P.S. HAD A FEVER SO I CAN'T UPDATE FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS….SORRY! LOL….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Define Love**

**A Piece By:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: I OWN NOTHING! DN BELONGS TO TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA!**

**THIS THING IS THE LAST CHAPPIE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'VE REACHED SO FAR IN THIS THING! SORRY FOR THIS IS REALLY ONLY 9 CHAPPIES…NO ALTERNATE ENDINGS WHATSOEVER…PLEASE ENJOY THE FINALE! THIS IS DEDICATED TO:**

**CRIMSON-BLOOD-DEMONESS**

**MIAIV**

**AKATSUKIVAMPIRESS**

"**CAIN"**

**DEATH NOTE DEMON FROM HELL**

**AND…**

**AZARIAHENIGMOS!**

********************

**Chapter 9: "The Definition of Love"**

(Near's POV)

As my consciousness began to dawn on me, a force of a thousand bulls came rampaging through my head. I can't remember a thing on what happened yesterday. I tried to move, but my limbs were sore…especially my behind…ugh…my head hurts!

I felt strange…I was really cold, wiped out, and my back hurts like hell…

I kept my eyes closed, and took a deep breath to calm myself down…my nose wrinkled at the smell of salt and rust mixed together…_was that blood?_

I turned over to my left side with difficulty. I opened my eyes, and slightly looked at the sheet…my eyes widened in horror, as after I saw the sheet, I saw Matt sleeping next to me…

_And I put two and two together…_

_Matt…have I been tainted by Matt?_

Maybe I was…my subconscious did it all yesterday…oh no…what have I done? Not that I didn't want or love Matt in some way, but…I still have strong feelings for Mello…

Mello…

A light just ticked in my brain, as I started thinking about Mello…

Going right back from the start, it was him all along…I didn't need to be confused…I knew it was him all along…Matt…I just had a little thing for him, and this went a little too far…

My heart sank, as I came to this realization…I felt horrible for letting my subconscious do this to me. What would Mello do if he knew?

Oh no…I…I don't want him to leave…or worse, do something drastic…

I just came to the realization that my feelings for him were stronger that anything else…and I loved him more than anything else…I don't want to worry about this now…

I tried to sit up, and I did. It was quite painful still, but at least I can move.

As I looked around the room, I noticed a little white slip of envelope under the door that I couldn't see while lying down. I slowly swung my legs out of the bed, put my clothing items on, and limped towards the envelope. As I picked it up, my heart pounded double-time, as I noticed that all-too-familiar penmanship…

I opened the letter, and hoped that this isn't what I think it is…

************************

_Dearest Near…_

_I know you're having a difficult time choosing between me and Matt…I know Matt really well, and I'm making this easier for you…I know that this might sound stupid or repetitive, but I just can't be with you…for the obvious reasons…I don't want to break you, and I did that already…I don't want to keep on breaking you anymore, and I know that you'll be happy with Matt…I saw you two yesterday…I didn't mean to, but I just saw it…don't worry about me…I'm just going far, far away from here to help me forget, and for you to move on…_

_Always and Forever,_

_Mello_

************************

I looked at the letter, and it had blotches of tears on it…I knew it's painful for him to have written this out, and to have watched it…my heart was pained more, as I realized how much it would have hurt…I have to find Mello…he wouldn't have gone too far from here…

I folded the letter, as the blotches of dried tears were refreshed with new ones…

*********************

I closed the door quietly, for Matt was still sleeping. It's almost dawn, and it'll be easier to look for Mello this way.

I walked down the hallways, heart rate increasing everytime I take a step, disturbing the unnerving silence all around the Wammy House.

I walked outside the garden, and started looking around for Mello. After a few minutes, the sun's rays started shining down on everything, including my eyes. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light.

It was amazingly breathtaking to watch the sunrise, but as I was consumed by its beauty, horror struck me with a blow that I could and would never recover from…

*********************

I saw the most horrifying thing that I could see in my whole entire life…

He was there, lying hidden in the bushes, yet still illuminated by the sun's golden rays…

It would've been beautiful, but…

He has blood under his blonde hair, and he was scathed all over his body. His position suggests that he might've fallen from a great height…

I walked over to his lifeless corpse, stroked his hair, and mourned…

"Mello…I didn't want you to do this…you didn't need to do this…if you only had waited…I…I'm sorry…I didn't want to do it…I…I love you too much…"

I brushed my lips to his…they were slightly warm, which means it wasn't long back to when he died…

Mello…you broke your promise…you did the greatest thing of all that could break me into pieces…and I can't put myself back together now…Mello…you broke me…and you're the only thing that can mend me…I became too used to having you around that I was…_addicted_ to you…

My heart "bled", and it never stopped…

Is this what love is supposed to feel like? From what I have seen and read in books and movies, this isn't it…love is supposed to feel warm, toasty, and happy…but why am I feeling coldness and grief? This is misery, not love…

Maybe misery is a form of love…

Maybe the love that I saw and read is one too…

I sighed…

I ran and limped back to my room, and found out that Matt was gone with the sheets.

I locked the door quickly, and wrote a part of my heart out to Matt.

I ran out the room, and into the elevator.

As I was going to the top floor, I remembered the project…

Defining love…

This project went a little bit overboard for us three…

But I did learn the true meaning of it…

_Love can't be truly defined generally…it's actually up to the person who's in love, and the person that he or she loves…but for me…love may be painful, but it's never a smooth road, either…you just have to get used to it…and after all that, it will be worth it…_

_But the greatest love of all is—_

DING!

The elevator door opened, and I got out. I walked slowly to the hallway leading to the top roof of the orphanage.

I opened the door, and here I am, staring at the whole grounds of the Wammy house.

It's magnificent up here…I can see everything…

No wonder why Mello chose to die like this…

I felt the breeze go colder, as I walked closer to the edge of the roof…

_The greatest love of all…is the one worth dying for…_

I spread my arms wide, and embraced the stranger also known as Death…

At least this way, I can be with Mello, wherever he may be…

*******************

(Matt's POV)

As I was going back to Near's room to check if he was back, I heard a dull thud outside. My heart pounded, even if I didn't know why.

I was looking over on his desk, when I saw a letter addressed to me…

I just hoped that this isn't what I think it is…

And hope never ceases to fail me…

********************

_Dear Matt,_

_If you are reading this right now, there are high chances of me being dead by now…this isn't a suicide note, but it's just a farewell to you…I don't know where I'll be going, but I'm certain that it will be really far away from here…that's where Mello went, and I will follow him wherever he goes…_

_I had grown fond of you, Matt, and I really wanted to thank you for helping me with my life…it's just that…I…had stronger feelings for Mello…_

_Just in case you wanted to say sorry, I forgive you…don't worry about anything…_

_Thank you, Matt…_

_Always,_

_Near_

**********************

My heart broke into tiny pieces, as I read the note…

Near took his own life just to be with Mello…and this meant that they're both dead…

I seemed to have lost them both…

My best friend, and the one that I dearly love…

I shouldn't have meddled with them…but I couldn't help it…Mello was hurting Near, and I can't bear to see it.

I didn't know that he loved Near until it was too late.

This project went a little bit too far…and I shouldn't have done what I had done yesterday…it just made things worse…

I took it that Mello had seen it and…he couldn't bear it…

Mello…

I may have had Near's body, but you had his heart and soul…

It looks like you have been number one all along…

_In Near's heart…_

Mello…Near…I'm sorry…

************************

_**Epilogue:**_

"My goodness! What has happened in here?" Panic struck Roger as he saw the horrifying sight laid before his very eyes.

"I don't know Roger! I just saw them here!" Linda, a kid from the Wammy house, exclaimed.

"Oh dear…does anyone know why they did this? If anyone knows, please speak up now…you won't get in trouble, we just want to know…"

A red-headed teen stepped out of the crowd of children surrounding the two corpses…

"_I will be brief, for my short date of breath is not so long as a tedious tale…_

_Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet…and she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife…"_

Even though speaking in the Shakespearean language, everybody understood the context of what the red-headed teen had said.

"_When I came, here untimely lay true Romeo dead. She wakes, and did violence on herself…"_

A tear escaped from his cheek, as Roger nodded and took all of this into account.

"Thank you, Matt…I shall inform L about this unfortunate event…" Roger sighed.

He took a step towards the two corpses close together, and touched both of their foreheads.

"So, this is true…" Roger muttered to himself…

"_Mello and Near…the two pieces that seemingly to be unfit, finally fit together, united as one…"_

He saw Near's hand on top of Mello's, and called for the morgue.

A few days after, a funeral was held for the two boys…everybody mourned, especially Matt, who was very close with both of them…

"_To Mello and Near…whose hatred turned to pure love…a love that was worth dying for…"_ the redhead said, as he laid pure white roses for his friends, that are now together in that far away place…far away from anything else but each other…

"_Fly me high to where you are, beyond the distant star…_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile…_

_A breath away is not far to where you are…"_

_-"To where you are" by Josh Groban_

**AN: AND I'M DONE MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FICCIE! OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOO HAPPY! THANKS FOR READING UNTIL THE END GUYS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LOVED THE ENDING! I TOLD YOU IT'S GOING TO BE QUITE LONG! AND YES, I DID PLAN THIS THING TO BE ONLY 9 CHAPPIES LONG…IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, PLEASE PM ME BECAUSE I MIGHT MAKE THIS LONGER, OR HAVE AN ALTERNATE ENDING…IT'S JUST IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT…OR IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST IT…IF I GET ENOUGH REQUESTS, THAT IS…SORRY FOR A LINE MISSING IN THE SONG….(SWEATDROPS)AND HERE ARE THE STATS!**

**L: 100% SWEETER!**

**MISA: NOT ANNOYING ANYMORE!**

**NEAR: 89% CUTER AN LESS SHY**

**MELLO: A TON OF EASTER CHOCOLATE EGGS!**

**MATT: A GUITAR HERO AEROSMITH GAME**

**LIGHT: 20% SMARTER**

**MIKAMI: NO MORE STALKING!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MORE TO MAKE THE STATS GO HIGHER!!!!**


End file.
